


Who's your favourite?

by Zeroblitz_123



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Nongnong, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroblitz_123/pseuds/Zeroblitz_123
Summary: Basically everyone trying to hit on Nongnong but he's too oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

It was morning.  
Everyone woke up and got ready to go eat and head to practice, but Linong was still asleep. 

Kaihao was about to wake him up but he was too busy staring at Linong while he was sleeping. (How creepy -.-) 

Kaihao was admiring Linong's milky skin, his eyelashes, and his oh so beautiful li- 

Haokai smacked Kaihao from the back of his head. He glared at Kaihao 

"Stop staring at Nongnong and wake him up." He whispered. Kaihao glared at him and rubbed the back of his head while pouting. He gently walked towards Linong and rubbed his head. "Nongnong it's time to get up." He gently said. Linong open his eyes slowly and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked down feeling tired. 

Kaihao and Haokai squealed inside their head. Linong looked so cute with his messy bed hair while wearing a white hoodie. They told Linong to get ready and left the room. Linong got off his bed, stretched, and went to get ready.  
........  
During practice  
Linong was practicing his vocals for "What I Miss." 

"Do you need help Nongnong?" Mubo chuckled. Nongnong stopped what he was doing and looked at Mubo with a pout. Mubo heart beat instantly. He grabbed his heart. 'What is this feeling..' He thought.

'If that's okay with you Mubo ge." He smiled brightly. (He looked like a happy puppy to Mubo) Mubo stared at Linong thinking to himself was Linong this cute? He was in dazed until Nongnong got him out of his thoughts. 

'Mubo ge are you okay?" Linong looked at with worry. Mubo shook his head and smiled to Linong "I'm okay, here let me help you." 

Mubo was helping Linong practice and Quanzhe was staring at them practice together, he saw Mubo touch Linong to fix his posture and got annoyed. He stomped up towards Linong and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nongnong pay attention to me." He pouted, while rubbing his head against Linong's chest. Linong chuckled and lightly hugged Quanzhe while patting his back. "You're so cute Quanzhe ge, just like an angel" Linong smiled and closed his eyes while patting Quanzhe. Quanzhe looked up slightly and smirked at Mubo. 

Mubo glared at him and thought. 'He's not an angel, he's a devil.' 

As Quanzhe and Linong kept hugging. Mubo raised his eyebrows wondering what the hell was going on and why was Quanzhe hugging his Linong? (Oops did he say his?)

"Shouldn't you guys be practicing?" He smiled. It looked real to Linong but to Quanzhe it was so fake. 

"I was just hugging Nongnong." Quanzhe said in a innocent voice. Mubo sighed and told them to go continue practicing. Mubo kept helping Linong, but with Quanzhe because he didn't want to leave them alone. It frustrated Mubo.

After practice Linong stop Mubo from leaving and said, "thank you for helping me out Mubo ge." He hugged Mubo tightly. Mubo was shocked and happy that he hugged Linong back. 

"Ahem." Until someone decided to ruin their moment. 

You Zhangjing the diva. Zhangjing glared at Mubo and grabbed Linong hand. "It's time to record our vocals for "What I miss." He gently said and dragged Linong to the recording room leaving Mubo where he was. 

.......

After recording their voice Zhangjing asked Linong if he wanted to hang out with Zhangjing for a bit. Linong agreed of course because Zhangjing was really fun to be around, they decided to go to one of the empty practice rooms to have 1 on 1 time.

Zhangjing thought he was really lucky to have Linong to himself until the door slammed open revealing Yanjun. "I found you guys~" He smirked. Linong stood up and smiled and greeted Yanjun and told him to come join Zhangjing and him. Behind Linong, Zhangjing made eye contact with Yanjun while Yanjun stared back. Let's just say they were having a heated stare contest but Linong didn't know that. Of course he didn't because he was too oblivious. 

Yanjun joined Zhangjing and Linong and kept telling them terrible jokes which only Linong smiled while Zhangjing kept rolling his eyes and gagged. 

"There were two peanuts walking down the street, one was a sal--. ;)" He winked towards Linong about to finish his sentence until Zhangjing lift one of his leg and kicked Yanjun in the stomach making Yanjun cough. Linong tilt his head slightly looking confused and worried. "Are you ok Yanjun ge?"

"He's fine I kicked him because I couldn't handle his joke, you're fine right Yanjun?" Zhangjing kept patting (more like smacking) his back. He stared at Yanjun and sent him a signal. 'If you tell Nongnong a dirty joke again I promise it won't be just your stomach I kick.'

Yanjun stopped coughing and looked at Linong and told him he was fine. He sent a signal back to Zhangjing. 'This is not over, I will get revenge.' He glared.

Linong giggled. They both looked at Linong in confusion. "You guys are definitely great friends." He looked at them cutely, they felt their heart beat.

'He's so adorable.' They both thought. 

They continued on with their conversation and Yanjun continued on with his terrible jokes. 

Zhangjing went back to his room while Yanjun and Linong walked back to their room. Once they were in their room Kaihao was reading while Haokai was writing in his journal. They both welcome them back. 

Linong went to take a shower while holding a towel and pajamas. Yanjun was about to asked Linong if he could join him. Because he wanted to... Well yah know. 

"Nongnong may I join you in the show-" Kaihao threw his book at Yanjun and Yanjun tripped and fell on the ground. "Yanjun ge are you ok!?" Linong asked and was about to help Yanjun up until Haokai pushed Linong in the washroom and told him not to worry about Yanjun. 

He closed the door and then grabbed a pillow to smack Yanjun. Kaihao helped him. 

At the end Yanjun went to sleep pouting while Linong went to sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day~  
Linong woke up stretching and only to see no one but Yanjun and himself in the room. Yanjun was sleeping peacefully and Linong thought of an idea. He plan to surprise Yanjun and attack him with a pillow. He giggled to himself. (cute~)

He slowly walked toward Yanjun and stood next to Yanjun. He raised his pillow and smacked Yanjun with his pillow. Yanjun woke up and saw Nongnong laughing, Yanjun was surprised until he thought of an idea and smirked, he grabbed Linong and pulled him onto his bed and tickled him. 

"Yanjun ge! haha, stop!, hahah." Linong was laughing to the point of tears. Yanjun smirked. "Say sorry and i"ll stop." He continued tickling Linong. "haha, I'm sowwwyyy, hahah, now sto- hahahahh." Yanjun stopped and stared at Linong. 

Linong was breathing hard. He had tears coming down and a tiny bit of drool dripping from his lips, his shirt slightly lift which revealed his milky white stomach, however, what stood out to Yanjun was Linong neck. Yanjun licked his lips and thought about bi- 

The door swung open revealing none other than Justin. Justin was shocked at the scene. Yanjun sitting on top of Linong with Linong looking... so vunerable

Justin ran towards Yanjun and yanked him off Linong on to the floor knocking him out. "Nongnong ge! are you okay? Did he do anything bad to you?" He looked at Linong with worry. Linong was surprised by what Justin did. "I'm okay, Yanjun ge was just tickling me, also is Yanjun ge alright?" He tried to peek around Justin shoulder but Justin stopped Linong and told him Yanjun was fine. 

Yanjun got up from the floor and glared at Justin. 'This brat.' He thought. Yanjun put on a fake smile and told Linong he was fine. Linong believed it and smiled back. "Yanjun ge i'm going to use the washroom first is that okay?" Yanjun nodded. When Linong went to the washroom Justiin and Yanjun has a glaring contest. "He's not yours Justin he's mine." Yanjun whispered. "Yours? I'm closer to his age so I have more of a chance." He smirked. "Well I'm closer to him than you are." This time Yanjun smirked. They both coninued to glare until Linong came out and told Yanjun to get ready. 

"Great I'll take Nongnong ge to the cafeteria. Bye Yanjun ge~" In an innocent tone. (Definitely not innocent to Yanjun.) He grabbed Linong by the hand and dragged him into the cafeteria. Linong quickly turned slightly and said waved goodbye to Yanjun leaving Yanjun annoyed.  
............  
Justin held Linong hand through the hallways and Linong didn't mind. 

Justin and Linong walked in with their hands intertwined in the cafeteria and all the trainees were shocked. They definitely did not like what they were seeing. (The staff members were already so used to this they rolled their eyes.) Justin and Linong grabbed their food and chose to sit on the table in the corner. 

The two of them looked like they were a couple. Justin thought of an idea, he smirked. He grabbed some of his food and put it in front of Linong. "Ahhh." Justin said and fed Linong. Linong giggled. 'So cute~' Justin thought. What Linong did next made everyone shocked. 

Linong grabbed some of his food and put it near Justin's mouth. "Ahhhh." Linong cutely said and smiled towards Justin, Justin heart instantly beat, he open his mouth and at the food. He never felt so satifisfied in his life. 

He was about to feed Linong again until a hand smacked down on their table. Guess who it was. 

It was none other than Fan Chengcheng. 

"Mind if I join you guys?" Chengcheng asked. He smiled at both of them but really it was just for Linong. Justin was about to say yes until Linong beat him to it. "No Chengcheng ge we don't mind, you can join us." Linong laughed. Chengcheng sat on the left side of Linong and started a conversation with him. Justin was very annoyed at Chengcheng for stealing his moment with Linong that he kicked Chengcheng under the table. 

"Agh, cough, cough." Linong looked at Chengcheng with worry. "Chengcheng ge are you okay? Did you choke on your food?." Chengcheng looked up slightly to glare at Justin and Justin smirked. "I'm fine Nongnong." Linong wasn't convinced so he decided to rub Chengcheng back gently. 

Chengcheng smirked and looked at Justin. Justin regret his idea.

"Tch~" Justin said.  
..............  
During Vocal Practice  
LI Rong Hao was monitoring the "What I Miss." team and he was quite impressed. 

"You guys definitely improved, just continue on practicing and it will be excellent. Do you guys have any questions?" Li Rong Hao said. 

"Ah I do." Linong raised his hand gently and smiled. Li Rong Hao gently smiled at Linong. He felt protective over Linong, whenever he sees Linong surrounded by many trainees he has the need to protect him from them. He didnt want them to do anything cough inappropriate to Linong. 

Linong asked the question and Li Rong Hao answered. "Alright next group." They switched with another group and sat in the back. Linong sat down and started to have thoughts in his head. 'What if I don't do well..' Jeffery noticed that Linong was silent so he decided to put his arm around Linong and tried to have a conversation with him. 

Linong got out of his thoughts and told Jeffery about what if he doesn't do well. Jeffery smiled and petted Linong's head. Linong leaned his head on Jeffery's neck. Jeffery told Linong that he will do well and even if he doesn't it's not the end of the world. Linong felt comfortable near Jeffery that he decided to lie down on Jeffery's lap instead. 

Everyone saw that but they couldn't do anything about it. They gritted their teeth. They were jealous of Jeffery getting Linong's affection it was just not fair. After Vocal practice was over Linong decided to stay in the practice to practice on his own. Jeffery disagreed and said that he's willing to stay with Linong, Linong smiled and accept Jeffery's offer to stay with him. 

The two of them were practicing sing but sometimes they like to fool around by dancing. Linong accidentally tripped on his own foot (Linong is too clumsy~) and Jeffery tried to stop him from falling but end up falling on top of Linong. There lips were so so sooooooooo close, just barely touching. 

The door opened revealing Ling Chao. 

"Why are you guys in that position!?" Ling Chao looked annoyed. 

Jeffery blushed and got up from on top of Linong. Linong was oblivious to what was happening. "Jeffery ge I'm sorry for being so clumsy, please forgive me." Linong gave the puppy eyes without knowing. Jeffery looked away because he couldn't handle Linong's cuteness. "I-It's okay, don't worry about it." Jeffery looked at Linong with a smiled. 

"Excuse me but can you guys give me some attention!." Ling Chao shouted. Linong turned to look at the door. "Ling Chao I didn't know you were here." Linong said in shocked. Ling Chao wanted to get angry but he could never get angry at his Nongnong ge. 

"Nongnong ge it's time to head back to your dorm your roommates are waiting for you." Ling Chao lied, he just didn't want Linong and Jeffery to be alone. "Oh, It's already late? I guess it's time for me to get going. Thank you so much for practicing with me Jeffery." Linong hugged Jeffery very tightly. 

Jeffery hugged Linong back and stared at Ling Chao. He grinned. Ling Chao scoffed. 

Linong let go and said goodbye to both Ling Chao and Jeffery. He left. 

After Linong left Ling Chao and Jeffery were left alone. The both stared at each other until Ling Chao said. 

"He's definitely is not yours." Jeffery raised his eyebrow. "He isn't yours either." 

Ling Chao scoffed and walked out like he was the queen.

\------------  
I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm was worried that this chapter might have been too boring. In the next chapter I will be bringing up new trainees that i haven't brought up yet. I won't be mention Yanjun for a while hahah since I used him a lot in the last chapter and this chpster, but if you're a fan of Yanjun and Nongnong like I am then just wait for a few chapters without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Second elimination~ (I know huge time skip. Im sorryy)  
Justin and Xukun were standing next to each other, waiting for the annoucement for who was going to be first place, to Linong it was obviously going to be Xukun. He had a huge fan base way before he joined Idol Producer.

When Linong heard that Xukun was first place he felt relief. Being first place sounds pressuring. Although he should feel happy being 5th place but he feels upset. He was upset about everyone getting eliminated.

After the camera turned off Linong walked all the way down and wanted too look for Kaihao. He saw Kaihao sitting, looking down and looking upset. Linong walked towards Kaihao, went on his knees, and hugged him. They both cried together.

Linong was upset that Kaihao was not going to be there with Yanjun and him. "Kaihao ge. I'm so so sorry." Linong put his face near his neck and allowed tears to flow down. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. I could've done better." He hugged Linong tightly and cried.

Everyone was jealous of the scene. They wanted to be comfort by Linong as well, but they didn't want to be rude and interrupt them.

...........

After the elimination Linong walked through the hallways in his pajamas because he wanted to take a walk, Linong looking down only to bump into Xukun.

Nongnong, are you okay?" Xukun looked at Linong with worry and pulled Linong into a hug.

"I don't deserve to be in fifth place.. the other trainees are better than me so why.." Xukun got angry at what Linong said and pin him against the wall.

"Don't say that. You are just as amazing as they are, do not put yourself down." Xukun stared at Linong and Linong looked away.

"Look me in the eyes and say that you are amazing, I won't let you go until you say so." Linong looked at Xukun with teary eyes. "I-I'm a-amazing." Linong cried into Xukun shoulder and Xukun held him tightly.

"Want to sleep over? You can sleep with me on the bed." Linong nodded and walked with Xukun to his room.

What they didn't know was someone was hiding behind the wall watching them. He curled his fist in anger.

............

The next day~

Xukun woke up only to find his arms wrapped around Linong's neck. He slowly sat up and admired Linong's face.

He looked like an angel, soft cheeks, long eyelashes, and plump lips. Xukun wanted to kiss it.

Xukun lean in to give Linong a kiss..

***Knock knock knock***

He backed a way quickly.

Linong slowly open his eyes to see Xukun staring at him. "Good morning Xukun ge." He smiled gently at Xukun and Xukun blushed.

"G-good morning Nongnong."

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"CAI XUKUN OPEN THE DOOR!" Xukun groaned and went to open the door only to reveal Zhengiting. "OH MY BABY, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU DID HE?" Zhengting pushed Xukun out of the way and ran to Linong's side.

"No? Xukun ge and I only slept together."

*HEART SHATTERS*

"........"

Xukun and I only slept together 

"CAI XUKUN!!!" Zhengting chased Xukun out of his room. 

"COME BACK HERE, HOW DARE YOU RUINN HIS INNOCENCE!" Xukun was running for his life. "I DIDN'T TAKE HIS VIRGINITY, HE MEANS WE ONLY SLEPT TOGETHER!" 

"YAH RIGHT NOW COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Zhengting kept chasing after Xukun and Linong was left in his room scratching his head in confusion. 

..............

Xukun sat on the table in the cafeteria rubbing his cheeks, pouting. 

Zhengting was feeding Linong. "Ahhh." Linong open his mouth and chewed. 

"You're so cute Nongnong~" Zhengting grabbed Linong's cheeks and squeezed them. 

Linong pouted. "Zhengting ge twat hwurts." Zhengting let go and cooed. 

Linong continued to eat his meal. While Zhengting and Xukun stared at him. 'He's so precious.' They thought.

Xukun, Linong, and Zhengting were engaged in a conversation that they didn't notice their teacher, Jackson Wang came to their table. 

"Yo what's up!." He walked towards Linong and sat next to him pushing Xukun out of the way. Xukun side glare at Jackso, which Jackson chose to ignore. Linong smiled at Jackson. "Hello teacher~" 

Jackson started to flirt with Linong and the other guys were watching in either jealousy or annoyed, but this time they couldn't do anything to stop it because it was their teacher. 

Jackson wrapped his arm around Linong waist and Linong didn't notice and continued to eat his food. 

Jackson saw a piece of rice on the corner Linong's mouth and thought of an idea. He grinned. "Nongnong you have a piece of rice on the corner of your lip~" Jackson grab the piece of rice and ate it. Linong looked at Jackson like a lost puppy and Jackson cooed. 

Linong decided to ignore it and continued eating. Zhengting and Zukun gaped, and the rest of the trainees eyes widen. 

Jackson looked at everyone and smirked. 

Teachers:1

Trainees:0


	4. Chapter 4

Yanchen hid behind the wall and clenched his fists. 

He was angry that Xukun was comforting Linong and it wasn't him that was comforting Linong, He was about to go comfort Linong until Xukun beat him. 

Whenever someone brings up Xukun name he does not like it. He wished Xukun didn't join idol producer so that Linong would be first. (He lowkey wants Linong to also be his also xD) 

Yanchen watched them walk away to Xukun room. 

Yanchen sighed until he thought of an idea and smirked. 

He decided to make a drop by to the convenience store the next time he goes.

............ 

Linong was practicing in the practice room by himself until the door open revealing Yanchen. 

"Nongnong!" Linong looked at Yanchen in confusion.

"Hello Yanchen ge, do you need anything?" Linong gave Yanchen a warm smile, causing Yanchen's heart to beat faster. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the courtyard with me and eat ice cream together?" Yanchen brought up his bag of ice cream in his hand.

"Gasp, you have ice cream! Let's go Yancheng ge~" Linong grabbed Yanchen hand and dragged him to the courtyard. Yanchen grinned and held Linong's hand. 

As they were walking to the courtyard someone interrupt them. "Nongnong where are you and Yanchen ge going?" Zeren was curious and furious. How dare Yanchen hold Linong's hand.

"Zeren ge, Yanchen ge had ice cream and he wanted to share them with me in the courtyard." Hearing Linong say that makes Zeren blood boiled, was Yanchen going to take advantage of his Linong? He wouldn't allow that, not on his watch. 

"Can I join?" Zeren gave Linong and Yanchen a smile. (Fake towards Yanchen) Yanchen was about to protest until- 

"That's a great idea! The more the merrier, Yanchen ge can Zeren ge join?" Linong unconsciously gave the puppy eyes to Yanchen. Yanchen could not resist. "Okay fine Zeren can join." Zeren smirked at Yanchen from behind Linong in victory, 

Yanchen glared at Zeren. Before he could smack Zeren on the head Linong stopped him and hugged him. Both Zeren and Yanchen eyes widen. 

"Thank you Yanchen ge for buying us ice cream." Linong hugged Yanchen tightly making Yanchen blush. He hugged Linong back and smirked at Zeren making Zeren glare at him. 

Zeren got so jealous he grabbed Linong by the arm and dragged him to the courtyard, "come on lets go to the courtyard Nongnong." He dragged Linong while leaving Yanchen behind. 

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Yanchen ran after them.  

Zeren let go of Linong's arm and decided to hold his hand, Yanchen held the other hand. Linong didn't mind, all he thought about was ice cream. 

Once they made it to the courtyard they sat down and Yanchen gave Linong and Zeren (Unwillingly) their ice cream. 

"Thank you Yanchen ge~" Linong open his wrapper and sucked on the popsicle. 

Zeren and Yanchen eyes widen they were too shocked to eat their ice cream, since when did such a cute guy eat his popsicle so... so erotic. 

Linong licked the tip of the popsicle and then put his whole mouth on it going back and forth, the liquid went down his chin. He *popped* his popsicle out of mouth and licked the side of his mouth. 

Yanchen blushed. "Wait Nongnong don't use your hands here I have napkins." He grabbed the napkins out of the bag and gave it to Linong. 

Linong looked at Yanchen and smiled. "Thanks Yanchen ge~" He grab the napkins and wiped his face and began to suck on his popsicle again. 

Yanchen and Zeren thought of an idea and stared at each other. They both took out their flavored popsicles. Linong had orange, Yanchen had red (Cherry), and Zeren had blue (Blueberry). 

"Here Nongnong try my flavor." Yanchen pushed his popsicle in front of Linong, Linong licked the tip of Yanchen popsicle making Yanchen shiver. Yanchen wonder how it would feel to have Linong-

"Nongnong try my flavor instead." He thrust his popsicle close to Linong's mouth forcing him to try, but Nongnong didn't mind. He put his whole mouth on the tip of Zeren popsicle making Zeren blush.  

(I wonder what's going on in Zeren's head?)

Linong gave both of them a smile, "They both taste good~" He said. Yanchen and Zeren were too distracted by remembering the way Linong licked their popsicle. 

Their eyes became dark and their bangs covered their eyes they started to walk they stood up and started to walk towards Linong. 

Linong looked at them with worry. "Uhm Zeren ge? Yanchen ge? are you okay?" They ignored him and continued to walk towards him and were about to grab him unti- 

Qin Fen and Wang Ziyi came and smacked them. While Ziyang came running towards Linong 

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING TO NONGNONG!?" Fen yelled at them, Ziyi glared at them,  and Ziyang grabbed Linong and asked if he was okay. 

Linong was confused. "I'm okay but are Yanchen ge and Zeren ge okay? They seem weird after sharing their popsicles with me." 

After Linong mention popsicles Qin Fen and Ziyi glared at Yanchen and Zeren and and were about to beat them up. 

Ziyang grabbed Linong and dragged him away to make sure he didn't see. He tried to change the topic. 

"So have you been practicing Linong?" Ziyang asked with a gentle smile. Linong eyes widen and light slapped his head. 

"I forgot about practicing! come one Ziyang ge lets go." Linong forgot about Yanchen and Zeren but it was better if he didn't turn around. 

Let's just say they were beaten really hard by Qin Fen and Ziyi. 


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident of what Yanchen and Zeren did to Linong everyone started to give those two death glares. 

Especially Zhangjing and Zhengting. However those two don't care because it was worth it. 

When the trainees were hanging out in the practice room Zhangjing came in with 2 bags full of pockies. "Zhang PD bought us pockies so eat as much as you like." The rest of the trainees cheered and ran to the bag to grab a pocky box. 

Linong walked over and grabbed a strawberry pocky. He sat down on the floor against the wall and He open the box and the wrapper and ate the pocky while smiling. 

'He's so cute.' They all thought. 

When Linong was eating his pockies Qin Fen walked up to Linong crouch down and gave him a cheeky grin. 

"Can I have some of yours Linong? You can have some of my chocolate pockies" Linong had a pocky in his mouth and couldn't say anything. So he put his box of pocky towards Fen, but Fen didn't take it from Linong he decided to lean in and eat half of Linong's pocky in his mouth.  

Everyone's eyes widen, Fen lips were so close to Linong's, he was about to close in the gap until someone grab the back of his shirt making him fall on his butt. 

"What are you doing Qin Fen?" Yixing smiled at Fen which was frightening to him.

The atmosphere in the room became colder.

Everyone was surprised, 'when did Zhang PD come in?' They all thought the same thing.  

Linong was too oblivious to the atmosphere because he was sad that Fen ate his pocky. "Hey! Why did you eat the pocky in my mouth!? I wanted to eat that one." Linong pouted while crossing his arms.

Yixing let go of Fen and crouched in front of Linong. 

"Do you want one of my green tea pocky Nongnong?" Linong smiled at Yixing and was about to grab it until Yixing stopped him. 

"You have to grab it from my mouth~" Yixing smiled. Linong looked at Yixing with confusion but decided to just take the pocky with his mouth. 

Yixing slowly leaned in and peck a light kiss on Linong. Linong thought it was by accident so he ignored it and ate the green tea pocky. 

Everyone open their mouth in shock. 

"Thank you Zhang PD~" Linong gave Yxing a smile and Yixing smiled back, "If you want more just tell me." He sent Linong a wink. 

Lining continue to eat his strawberry pockies and still was too oblivious to the atmosphere.  

Yixing stood up from his position, turned around and gave a smile at the boys.

Teacher: 2 

Trainees: 0 

"What are you guys doing?" Jackson leaned against the door in amusement. 

'Oh no not another mentor.' Everyone was feeling nervous.

"We're just eating pockies that I bought for them, want to join us?" Jackson smirked. 

"Don't mind if I do." The rest of boys had a bad feeling about this. 

Yixing passed Jackson an oreo flavoured pocky box. 

Jackson opened it and decided to share it with Linong. 

He walked towards Linong, "Nongnong~ Lets do what you and Yixing did." Jackson begged.

Jackson was walking towards Linong but was blocked by Bufan.

"Sorry Teacher Wang but Linong shouldn't be eating too much pocky." He whispered. That was a lie and Jackson and Yixing both knew.

"Is that so?" Jackson raised his eyebrow in amusement. He didn't think that they would get this jealous over sharing a pocky with Linong. 

'This is fun~' Jackson thought.

Xiao Gui was sitting on a chair and was watching the scene until he thought of an idea. 

"Nongnong~" Linong looked at Xiao Gui. "Yes Xiao Gui ge?" Xiao Gui made a gesture for Linong to come over.  

 Linong stood up and walked all the way to Xiao Gui and stood in front of him. Xiao Gui held Linong's hands and rubbed it.

"I have a bigger pocky stick just for you in our dorm." He winked at Linong.  

Everyone was stunned by what Xiao Gui said, including Jackson and Yixing.

"Really!" Linong sound excited. 

"Real-" Xiao Gui couldn't finish his sentence because he got smacked on the head by Xingjie. 

"Enough." He glared at Xiao Gui, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone else was glaring at Xiao Gui. (Excluding Linong, Jackson, and Yixing)

The door opened revealing a staff member. 

"Nongnong it's time for your interview." Linong let go of Xiao Gui hands and thanked Yixing and Jackson for sharing their pocky. 

"See you guys later~" Linong walked out and went to his interview. 

Everyone glared at Xiao Gui and the first one to make a move was Bufan and he kicked the chair making Xiao Gui fall, then after Xingjie came and held Xiao Gui down, and then the rest of the trainees came over to torture him. (Not telling you how~)

You can clearly hear Xiao Gui screaming outside the door. 

The staff members who were near decided to ignore it because they were so done with the trainees.

Yixing and Jackson were leaning against the wall and watching in amusement. 

They stared at each other and grin. 

'We should do this more often.' They thought.  


	6. Chapter 6

Linong and his group were currently practicing Firewalking for the final time until tomorrow is the day they perform.

As they were practicing the door opened revealing Jieqjiong and Cheng Xiao.

The boys were surprised and were happy that the girls came to visit them. 

They giggled, "Can we borrow Nongnong?" Linong and the boys looked at them confused but Linong decided to follow them outside.  

He closed the door behind him and the girls grinned, "We need you to try these clothes on for us." Linong was flustered. 

He didn't want to wear them but he didn't want to be rude and reject them. "Uhhh Jieqjiong jie and Xiao jie, can't you ask someone else to do it... " Linong looked down and scratched his head. 

*Sniffle* 

Linong looked up and his eyes widen. He made the two of them cry. 

"But we spent so much money on these just for you *sniffle* I guess we'll just have to find another person.." They were about to walk away (pretend to) until Linong stopped them. 

"Wait!" They turned around. 

"I-I guess I can do it... " He only agreed because he felt bad for making them cry. The girls quickly smiled and hugged Linong. "Thank you so much Nongnong~" 

Linong sighed out in relief. 

The girls looked at each other from behind Linong and smirked. 

This will be the greatest idea they ever done. 

....................................... 

"Nongnong hurry up please!" Jieqjiong knocked on the door repetitively while Cheng Xiao was giggling, they were waiting outside of Linong's dorm. 

Linong did not want to come out. 

Linong was currently wearing a oversized pink hoodie and a skirt. He was in his washroom while looking at himself, he sighed. 'Why did I agree to this?' He thought. 

"Uhh coming.." He quickly put the hoodie over his head and came out while looking down blushing. The girls squealed. 

"OMG SO CUTE~" The girls started to take photos of him and Linong started to play with the strings of his hoodie and started to tear up. (poor bby) 

"Lets go walk around for a bit and show off to everyone?" Linong could not protest because they were already dragging him. 

Linong pouted, "this is going to be a long day." He sighed.  

The girls decided to drag Linong back to his practice room to show him off in front of everyone, Cheng Xiao opened the door revealing 6 boys continuing to practice their dance. Linong felt so guilty for not practicing with them, but he also felt embarrassed wearing girly clothes in front of them. 

Linong held the string of his hoodie tightly and looked down, he had his hoodie on top of his head so it slightly covered his face. The boys stopped dancing and their eyes widen. The girls giggled, "well? what do you guys think?" Jieqjiong asked while crossing her arms. 

The boys were too shocked to say anything, they were too busy admiring Linong. 

The pink oversized hoodie and white skirt made him look so cute and so vulnerable, what caught their attention the most was Linong's legs. Milky white and smooth, and if only they could see what's under that skirt. The boys were drooling, too busy daydreaming about Linong. 

"Guys? what do you guys think?" Jieqjiong asked in amusement.

He was looking down pouting, too scared to look up because he doesn't want to get judged. 

"Y-you look so cute Nongnong ge." Ling Chao was shocked at what he said and quickly covered his mouth. Linong looked up in shocked and blushed. "T-thank you Ling Chao.." He smiled gently at Ling Chao causing Ling Chao to sputter out a "you're welcome." and gave Linong a cheeky grin. 

"Ahem." Linong and Ling Chao looked over at Chaoze. "Lets get back to practicing, Nongnong are you okay with practicing with us in those clothes?" Chaoze examined Linong up and down and blushed quickly realizing that he was checking Linong out. 

"I-I think I can. Can I?" Linong looked at the girls and they gave him a thumbs up. "You can definitely practice in those clothes, Cheng Xiao and I will be sitting in the corner of the practice room to observe how you guys do." The girls walked to the corner and sat down, Jieqjiong decided to text Teacher Ronghao and Teacher Jin to come over.

Linong and the boys went back to practicing. 

However. 

The boys were too distracted by Linong that they kept messing up the choreography. They were all getting frustrated that they couldn't get their dance moves right. The girls were laughing at the boys misery while Linong was oblivious to what was happening.  

***Knock knock***

The door opened revealing Teacher Ronghao and Teacher Jin. "*Whistle* I never thought I would see Nongnong in girly clothes." He examined Linong up and down making Linong uncomfortable. "You look good in them." He winked and gave Linong a thumbs up making Linong flustered. 

*Smack* 

"OW" 

Teacher Ronghao smacked Teacher Jin on the head, he quickly grabbed his head and glared at Teacher Ronghao. 

"You're making Linong uncomfortable." Teacher Jin rubbed his head and pouted, he quietly muttered "you're no fun" but loud enough for Teacher Ronghao to hear. Teacher Ronghao rolled his eyes and Teacher Jin. 

He crossed his arms and glanced at Linong, making him flinch. "Why is Linong wearing such... feminine clothing?" The girls giggled, "We wanted Linong to try out the clothes we bought for him." Jieqjiong innoncently said. 

Teacher Ronghao stared at them with disapproval but he couldn't do anything about it, he felt guilty that he can't protect Linong from the girls but girls are just so scary. 

"Sigh, just make sure **nothing** bad happens to Linong." Teacher Jin, the girls, and the boys could feel a sense of protectiveness when they heard him emphasize *nothing.* 

Yanjun decided to make a daring move, he walked up behind Linong and put his arm around Linong's waist. "Don't worry Teacher Ronghao, **nothing bad** will happen to him." He gave Teacher Ronghao a sly look.  

Teacher Jin gasp and raised his eyebrow in amusement while the girls gasp and laughed out loud. 

Teacher Ronghao stared at Yanjun unamused and stared at him with disapproval, Yanjun was about to make another move by putting his hands on Linong's thighs until Ziyang smacked him on the head. "Stop that, you're being unreasonable." He glared at Yanjun.  

Teacher Ronghao felt satisfied seeing that.

Linong took a glance at Yanjun and felt worried that he got smacked on the head. "Don't you think you hit Yanjun ge too hard on the head gege?" He was about to rub Yanjun head until Mingjun beat him to it and started to rub Yanjun head (Roughly).  "Do not worry Nongnong, he's fine." Mingjun grinned.  

Linong wasn't convinced but Quanzhe and Chaoze decided to change the topic, "lets go to the cafeteria Nongnong." Quanzhe said and Chaoze grabbed Linong's wrist and dragged him out of the room. 

Ziyang and Mingjun followed after them leaving Yanjun behind, he felt annoyed that his attempts were always blocked, he sighed in frustration and stormed out of the room leaving the teachers behind. 

The teachers were amused at what was happenng. "I knew this would be a good idea." Cheng Xiao said cheerfully. Ronghao wasn't sure if he agreed but he did find it amusing.  

"Next time, lets have Yixing and Jackson here." Teacher Jin grinned. 

...................  

Chaoze and Quanzhe were walking ahead of Linong while Ziyang and Mingjun were walking behind him. Linong felt like a princess being protected and it made him feel embarrassed. They finally made it to the cafeteria. 

"Nongnong and I will find a table. Can you guys get our food?" Ziyang asked and the boys agreed. 

Quanzhe, Chaoze and Mingjun went ahead to get their food, while Linong was hesitate to walk inside the cafeteria. "What's wrong Nongnong?" Ziyang was concerned about Linong because he usually never hesitate to go into the cafeteria. 

"B-because I'm embarrassed..." Linong play with his fingers while looking down shyly. Ziyang cooed. He forgot that Linong was currently wearing female clothing. "Don't worry, if they make fun of you I'll handle it okay?" He put out his hand for Linong to grab. 

Linong gave Ziyang a warm smile and thanked him. He grabbed Ziyang hand and walked in together with Ziyang. Everyone in the cafeteria were shocked and angry at the sight. Shocked because Linong was wearing feminine clothes (which by the way looks good on him) but angry when they saw Ziyang and Linong holding each others hands. 

Ziyang and Linong decided to sit at a table in the corner. Ziyang and Linong were still holding hands because Ziyang wouldn't let go but Linong didn't mind. The two of them were currently having a conversation until the members decided to interrupt them.  

*Slam* 

"Here's your food guys enjoy." Chaoze gave them a smile. Linong thanked Chaoze and ate his food. Ziyang took a bite of his food and quickly spat it out and coughed. *Cough cough* Linong was conerned and worried for Ziyang while Mingjun smirked. 

"Oops I thought you would need more salt so I added more for you, my bad~" He scratched the back of his head and smiled innocently at Ziyang. (It looked so fake to Ziyang) Ziyang kept coughing and Linong started to rub his back softly, everyone who was staring at Linong were annoyed at the sight. 

Mingjun felt frustrated at Linong for being so kind but how could he be mad at Linong. He sighed. "Ziyang ge, here have some of my food." Linong spooned some of his food and was about to feed Ziyang until someone beat him to it. 

"Here Ziyang ge, have some of my food." Ling Chao shoved a spoon full of food into Ziyang mouth making him gag a bit. "It's good right." He patted Ziyang back. Ziyang glared at Ling Chao which meant 'you're going to get beaten up later' look. 

Ling Chao was kind of scared but it was worth it. He grinned. 

Linong group members kept arguing over who was Linong's favourite and why it's them. Linong found it funny because he didn't have a favourite. He looked around and wondered where Yanjun was. He decided to go back to his dorm because he felt guilty for leaving Yanjun behind. 

"I'm going to go back to my dorm bye bye~" Linong stood up before they could say anything and walked away. As he walked away someone ran passed him making his skirt fly up revealing his shorts that shows off his curves. Linong was shock while everyone in the room gasp and had their mouth wide open. 

He quickly squealed, he quickly put his skirt back down and ran out of the cafeteria leaving them to their thoughts about admiring Linong's curves and thighs and also his squeal.

The staff members looked at the boys and shook their heads. 

'Perverts,' they all thought. 

.....................................

Linong was walking back to his room feeling tired of embarrassed having his skirt in front of everyone. He sighed in relief when he was finally away from all of them. He opened the door and saw Yanjun lying on his bed sleeping. 

Linong remembered when Yanjun got smacked on the head and felt bad for him. Linong went to the washroom first to go brush his teeth and change out of his clothes into something more comfortable, after that Linong walked up quietly toward Yanjun and was pulling up the blanket gently on top of him until he felt a grab on his waist and was pulled onto the bed. 

Yanjun and Linong's legs were tangled while Yanjun has his arms around Linong. Linong was confused but decided to ignore it. "Yanjun ge? Were you awake this whole time?" Linong whispered. Yanjun open one of his eyes and smirked. 

"Why yes I was Nongnong. How are you feeling?" He asked in a concerned voice. Linong stayed silent for a bit until he finally answered, "I'm not smiling as I used to before, everyone always tells me that my smiling looks fake... Is it wrong to smile?" He started to tear up. 

Yanjun gave Linong a soft smile and pulled him closer into his embrace,"It's not wrong, they're just jealous of you, you have a beautiful smile Nongnong don't forget that." Linong smiled into Yanjun should and leaned in. 

Linong fell asleep while Yanjun was still awake. Yanjun slowly admire Linong's face and smiled.

He whisper, "sleep well Nongnong~" He leaned in and gave Linong a kiss on the forehead. 

He embraced Linong tightly and fell asleep.

..........................

Yixing was working on his paper work until he felt something. 

"I feel like something happen to the only innocent guy I know..." 

Yixing stood up from his desk and looked out the window. 

"Sigh, I blame Yanjun for this."


	7. Chapter 7

The end of Idol Producer was coming near yet no one has confessed to Linong yet, someone decided to make a move. 

Linong was eating in the cafeteria sitting with Justin, Zhenghao, and Wenjun. As they were eating one of the staff members interrupted them, "excuse me Linong but someone asked me to give this to you." The staff member gave Linong a box of chocolate.  

Justin choked on his water, Wenjun eyes widen at the gifts, while Zhenghao stayed calm and continued on eating his food.

"Hey who gave this to you-" The staff member left before Linong could finish his sentence. Linong observed the gift and found a note on it. He grab the note and read it to himself, his face became red from shyness. 

Linong was thinking about rushing out of the cafeteria until someone came up behind him and snatched the note out of his hand."Hey!" Linong tried to reach for it but the person was too fast. Chengcheng read it out loud.

Dear Nongnong,

Your beautiful face, 

your fading smile, 

I vow to make you happy 

for more than a while~  

From: J~ 

Everyone was staring at Linong and it made him feel embarrass. 'Why does stuff always happen to me in the cafeteria.' Linong thought. He quickly rip the note out of Chengcheng hand and ran out of the cafeteria with his gift. 

"Nice going Chengcheng you made Nongnong ge feel embarrassed." Justin scowled at Chengcheng. Chengcheng however stayed silent which was surprising because he usually replies back with a snarky comment. What Chengcheng did next shocked everyone. 

He stood on the table seat and made a loud announcement, "LISTEN HERE, ANYONE WHO LIKES NONGNONG SHOULD BACK OFF BECAUSE HE'S MINE." After Chengcheng made his announcement one person stood up. "Nongnong belongs to you? What a joke if anyone it should be me." Xukun growled. He walked up to Chengcheng and Chengcheng stepped down onto the floor. 

They stood so close to each other everyone can feel the tension in the room. Soon after everyone started to protest saying that Linong belong to them, the cafeteria became a riot and the staff members had to calm them all down. 

Except one person didn't join and they secretly left the cafeteria to search for Linong. As they were walking they decided to go to Linong's room to see if he was in there. They knocked.

***Knock knock***

"Nongnong ge? are you in there?" The door open slowly revealing Linong who looked flustered. "Z-Zhenghao? What are you doing here?" Seeing Linong flustered made Zhenghao chuckled, Linong was just too cute. 

"I was worried about you." Linong felt guilty for making his didi worried about him. "Oh, I'm sorry for making you worry Zhenghao, here come inside." Linong open the door to allow Zhenghao in. "You can sit on the bed." I'm just going to go change into new clothes in the washroom." Linong went into the washroom leaving Zhenghao alone with his thoughts. 

Once Linong was done he came out and saw Zhenghao lying on his bed while looking up at the bunk bed ceiling. "What's on you mind Zhenghao?" Linong sat down on his bed and looked at Zhenghao with a concern look. "Nongnong ge.. what do you think about that note you got from your secret admirer?" Linong eyes widen, "Eh? Why would you be curious over that?" Linong tilt his head in confusion. 

Zhenghao shrugged, "I'm just curious." He looked at Linong with curiosity. Linong chuckled. "Well... I think it's very sweet of them. They're probably really shy to confess and I understand that. I really appreciate this but don't really understand why they would fall for me I mean.. I'm not amazing or anything." Linong scratch the back of his head gave Zhenghao a cheeky grin. 

Zhenghao sat up quickly, "I disagree! Nongnong ge you are amazing, you can sing beautifully which melts many people's heart, as for your personality you always treat us with kindness and care even when we don't deserve it. Also I'm sure they fall for your looks too, you're very cute and the best part of your looks is your smile. It makes everyone else wants to smile as well." Zhenghao realized that he just burst out information about Linong right in front of him. 

Linong was blushing as for Zhenghao he felt so ashamed he hid his face into Linong's pillow. Linong observed Zhenghao and giggled, "thank you so much Zhenghao... for being here with me and comforting me." He grabbed Zhenghao hand and caressed it. 

Zhenghao blushed, the door swung open revealing Wenjun, "what's going on here?" Zhenghao sat up quickly while Linong gave Wenjun a smile. "Hello Wenjun ge, Zhenghao and I were having a conversation about my gift." 

Wenjun stared at Zhenghao, he quickly walked over and grabbed Linong's wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Let's go back to the cafeteria Nongnong." Linong allowed Wenjun to drag him but he stop Wenjun from continuing forward and turned around. "Let's go Zhenghao." He gave a sweet smile to Zhenghao it made his heart skip a beat. It made Wenjun jealous. 

He gripped Linong's wrist tighter and dragged him, Zhenghao yelled out that he will catch up with them later. He sat on Linong's bed and thought to himself, 'If I can't have Linong then I'll make sure to block everyone's confession.' He stood up and ran out to catch up.  

.................. 

During "Quit Smoking" practice room, everyone was taking a break. Dinghao was about to drank from his waterbottle he felt a tug on his hoodie. He stopped drinking and looked over to see Linong giving him the puppy eyes, "Dinghao ge, can I have some of your water pleaseee." How could Dinghao reject his sweet didi. He gave Linong his waterbottle and watched Linong  almost drinking from it. 

He felt a sense of joy knowing that he was about to share an indirect kiss with Linong until someone decided to stop him. "Ah Linong don't drink from Dinghao water bottle, here drink from mine instead." Feitong yank the bottle out of Linong's grip and gave his to Linong. Dinghao squeaked he grabbed the bottle out of Linong's grip and threw the water on Feitong they began to wrestle and the members tried to stop them. 

"Nongnong, drink from mine instead." Zhengting walked up to Linong and beamed brightly. Linong accept and made sure to say thank you. He brought the water bottle to his lips and drank it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Linong and Zhengting. Zhengting looked at them and gave them a smug look. 'That's right, he's mine.' 

Oh how they wanted to punch his face. Linong stopped drinking and gave it back to Zhengting. He thank Zhengting again and went back to rehearsing. Zhengting brought the bottle to his lip and showed off to the members. He smirked. 

'I hate him.' They all thought. 

Zhengting 1 Members 0 

***Knock knock***

"Linong you have another gift from someone." Another staff member came in and gave Linong a bear and a note. They left quickly. Linong looked at it and blushed. "What does it say Nongnong?" Zhangjing was curious but he didn't want to be rude like Chengcheng who ripped it out of Linong's grip. 

Linong decided to read it out loud 

Dear Nongnong 

I apologize if I made you feel embarrassed for having a staff give you my gift in front of everybody 

but I wanted to show them that you have someone that admires you 

You are adorable and I wish you could see that in yourself 

Whenever I see the sun I am reminded of you~

From: J 

"WHO IS THIS J PERSON!?"  Everyone was trying to figure out who this J person was, while Nongnong was watching them figure it out and chuckled. 

'I wonder who?' 

....................... 

J was standing near the practice room listening to everyone complaining about who he was.

He smirked. 

"I guess I better plan my next move."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that this will be the final chapter. I know, it's upsetting :( but I really want to start focusing on my other fics and starting new ones too. This chapter will be short but please bare with me and I hope you enjoy, Ciaos~. ^^

It was the final day to perform for their last song.

Linong was upset, he didn't want to separate from the other trainees. He felt like he built a connection with all of them and it was going to be hard seeing them go.

He sighed to himself and continued to play with the rings on his fingers. Everyone was looking at Linong with concern.

"Is Nongnong okay? He seems a little upset." Xikan whispered to Justin. Justin shrugged and continued to stare at Linong. He decided to step up and went to comfort Linong. "Hey Nongnong ge, what's wrong?" He sat next to Linong and wrapped his arm around Linong's shoulder.  

"Oh Justin, it's nothing.." He looked down with a sad expression. Justin pouted, "Come on gege~ you can tell me anything." Justin used his cuteness on Linong. Linong giggled cutely, "You're so cute~ Okay I'll tell you, I'm just upset that it's the last day and that I won't see you guys ever again.."

Justin eyes soften and pulled Linong into his embraces, "It's okay Nongnong ge, we'll still be in contact together even if one of us doesn't make it, okay?" He rubbed Linong's head gently and Linong leaned into his embrace. 

Everyone was currently staring at the two of them, 'Is Justin the one sending Linong those letters?' They all thought until they were all interrupted, "Linong you got another letter again." The staff member handed to Linong and Linong immediately grabbed it. 

He opened it up and read it to himself, 

Dear Nongnong 

This is the final time we will be able to see each other.

I hope and pray that we can both make it in together, but I doubt it. 

I'm not very confident if i'll make it, but I know you will.  

Even if we are separated I hope we can still keep in touched. 

Nongnong when I first met you

You were so cute and still are, your lovely smile made my heart go doki doki~

haha I know, it sounds cheesy but it's true. 

You are so kind and caring to all of us even when we all didn't deserve it. 

When they choose the final members I will reveal myself to you~ 

\- J 

Linong blushed and slowly gave a soft smile to the letter, half of the members were so curious they all started to make a grab for the letter, fighting over who gets to read it first.  The other half looked around trying to catch who was the on who sent Linong the letter. 

The person who sent the letter to Linong slowly smiled, 'I'm glad I made you smile Nongnong.' He thought. 

........................................ 

The top 9 were finally decided and Linong was so happy but he felt a sense of emptiness and sorrow because it felt weird being away from all the other trainees and sad that they all couldn't debut together. 

Linong went to greet his mother and boss, he walked up to them and hugged his mother tightly, whispering into his ears telling him how proud she was, and after that his boss hugged him tightly saying how proud he was of Linong also. Linong was having a conversation with them until they got interrupted.

"Nongnong can I talk to you?" Linong turned around only to see Jeffery. "Sure Jeffery ge." He smiled warmly at Jeffery, he told his mother and boss that he would come back and turned around to follow Jeffery to somewhere where they could be alone. 

"What did you want to tell me?" Linong tilt his head in confusion which made Jeffery chuckled, "remember those letters you've been getting?" Linong nodded. Jeffery scratched the back of his head, "they're from me hahah." He looked down smiling and blushing. 

Linong eyes widen and smiled, "Jeez gege I didn't think you admire me that much hahah." Jeffery raised his eyebrow, "I don't just admire you Nongnong, I like you." Linong's mouth opened, "Oh.." Jeffery laughed, "yeah.." 

" I " 

"NONGNONG." Jeffery and Linong turned to look at the person who called for Linong, "DON'T ACCEPT IT, I LIKE YOU TOO." Chengcheng screamed. "W-what?" A shoe was thrown at Chengcheng, "OUCH." 

"Nongnong I think it's clear to say we all like you but you were just too oblivious to see." Zhangjing said with the rest of the trainees walking behind him. "Y-you all like me..? How did I not see that.." He smacked his forehead and sighed, "Jeffery ge, I like you too.. but not in that way. I'm sorry..." He looked at Jeffery an apologetic face. 

Jeffery grinned, "well it was worth a shot and it's okay, is there anyone here that you like?" Linong looked around making everyone feel a sense of nervousness. 

"Yeah.. Yeah I do." He giggled softly which made everyone's heart soft.  

"Well who is it?" Zhangjing asked. 

Linong lift his hand and pointed 

Everyone's heart raced so fast wondering who the person was. 

Linong pointed.

"You." 

........................... 

Thanks for reading ^^  

 


End file.
